


Sad hours

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting here  
Waiting for you I'll always be here  
Even when you don't want me  
I'll cry for you  
Anything you want,  
I'll get you it  
I swear to you I'll be your perfect toy  
If you only say I love you  
I'll do anything  
Tell me to leave my friends?  
I'll do it in a heartbeat  
I'm sorry that I can't always be perfect  
But please come back  
I need you darling  
I'm stuck waiting in the dark  
Can't breathe and definitely can't see  
I feel like I'm dying  
Why'd you leave?  
I did everything you asked  
With a smile on my face so why'd laugh?  
I miss you  
crying on the corner  
Gotta say,never thought you'd leave me....


	2. Sad Hours

Ya just want to play your little games with me   
but I'm though   
My head is spinning  
You want me to stay  
You say you'll change  
Yet I doubt it  
You want me alive   
And I want me dead  
Bc when I'm with you  
I'm not alive   
I'm just numb  
I can't feel anything but pain  
When I'm with you  
So I'm not sorry to say  
I'm leaving bc  
I stayed for as long as I could  
But all you wanted was for me to cry  
I'm black and blue but no one can see  
My emotions are going crazy and so am I  
I've half the mind to run back to you  
But I won't I now know better  
You'll never get to hold me again  
And for this I am living  
Please don't look at me and think  
This is wrong you'll be back soon  
Bc I won't I grew up I know better now  
I'll never go back I've tasted freedom  
And I ain't giving it up so goodbye  
Please go die  
I'll never wish for this on someone else  
No one should be treated how you treated me


End file.
